Marco and Leonel Salamanca
Marco and Leonel Salamanca (commonly known as The Cousins) were twin brothers and hitmen for the Juárez Cartel, a Mexican drug cartel and major antagonists in Breaking Bad. Despite an austere, mechanical physicality and virtually non-verbal interaction, they were a fearsome presence who killed without hesitation or emotion. They served as the main antagonists of the first half of Season 3, and serve as supporting antagonists in the prequel series Better Call Saul in season 2. They were portrayed by Luis and Daniel Moncada, who are brothers (though not twins) in real life as well. Biography ''Better Call Saul'' After Mike Ehrmantraut gets their cousin, Tuco Salamanca arrested, their uncle, Hector Salamanca, tries to get Mike to decrease his jail sentence. When Mike refuses, Hector sends the Cousins to threaten Mike. As Mike is watching his grand daughter, Kaylee at the motel pool, the two brothers appear on a rooftop adjacent to it, and one of them makes a gun signal at Kaylee, threatening to kill her if Mike doesn't comply. Mike agrees to get Tuco's jail time reduced, but nevertheless plans revenge on Hector for threatening to kill his family. After Mike sabotages one of their truck drivers' trips to the US to get the drugs transported, Hector has them kill the driver in the dessert. Unbeknownst to the cousins, one of Hector's men, Nacho Varga, plans to get Hector to have a heart attack for his attempt to buy his father's store. Once he succeeds, Gus Fring finds out it was him and kills his partner, Arturo, threatening to expose his actions to the Salamancas if he doesn't do what he tells him to do. After Gus has Nacho taken to a dessert and shot in the shoulder to make it look like Arturo was shot to death by an unknown assailant, the cousins pick Nacho up and take him to a doctor. Nacho lies and tells them it was the Espinosa Gang-later taking them to the gang's headquarter to identify the "shooters", which results in the cousins killing the whole gang itself. The brothers travel back to Mexico afterwards. ''Breaking Bad'' In their first appearance, it is shown that they plan on killing the renowned meth cook Heisenberg (aka Walter White), as revenge for betraying and causing the death of their cousin, Tuco Salamanca. Throughout the next few episodes, they are shown preparing to take down Walter by attempting to discover his location, so that they can carry out their revenge. After the cartel is betrayed by one of their men, Tortuga (who serves as an informant for the DEA), one of their bosses, Juan Bolsa, has them decapitate the man and put his head on a tortoise. They had implanted a bomb inside which would eventually explode infront of the DEA in the dessert, killing one and injuring three others. At one point, they finally discover where Walter lives and prepare to kill him before being asked to stop on their boss's orders. Soon after, they arrange a meeting with Walter's boss, Gustavo Fring, in order to receive his permission to kill his cook. Unfortunately for them, Walter is too valuable to Fring, but he gives them permission to kill Hank Schrader (Tuco's direct killer) as compensation. They then track down Hank to a parking lot and proceed to carry out the hit, but due to a forewarning from Fring, Hank gains the surprise upper hand and manages to kill Marco (mostly due to his stupidity for not shooting Hank when he has the chance since he prefers chopping Hank with an axe rather than shooting him) and severely injure Leonel. After the attack, Leonel is finished off by Gus's goon, Mike Ehrmantraut, and their boss, Juan Bolsa, is killed thanks to manipulation on the part of Gus. After their deaths, it is revealed late in the fourth season that Gus betrayed the two in order to exact revenge on their uncle, Hector Salamanca, for the death of his friend, Max, whom Hector had killed years ago. Gus then proceeds to torture Hector about the deaths of Tuco, Marco, Leonel, and Joaquin (Hector's grandson who was killed by Jesse Pinkman) in order to complete his revenge against him and the cartel. Personality Leonel and Marco Salamamca were raised on the importance of the family being all by their uncle, Hector and anyone who crossed them deserved to die. This life lesson which was taught to them as children acted as fuel for their revenge against Walter White, then later Hank Schrader who killed their cousin, Tuco Salamamca. As hitman for the cartel, the Cousins are hardly fazed by any of the atrocious acts they are ordered to do, they remain calm, stoic, emotionless, apathetic and ruthless even in dangerous situations. They have a mechanical, almost synchronized connection and rarely speak, only when it is needed. Navigation Category:Vengeful Category:Assassins Category:Psychopath Category:TV Show Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Criminals Category:Torturer Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Breaking Bad Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Extravagant Category:Thief Category:Strategic Category:Gangsters Category:Pawns Category:Homicidal Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Mutilators Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Siblings Category:Stalkers Category:Western Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Burglars Category:Sophisticated Category:Fighters Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army